


come close

by blairsheart



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairsheart/pseuds/blairsheart
Summary: “Maybe it’s the other way around Murphy, maybe you’re my moral compass” Raven said softly. She was always amazed at how Murphy just completely, undeniably, understood her.or how Raven finds solace in Murphy after the events in 7x03
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes & John Murphy, Raven Reyes/John Murphy, murven, murven - Freeform - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	come close

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so feedback and suggestions would be appreciated <3 this is basically how things could've gone differently in 7x03. we're also going to pretend that emori is just nonexistent bc...murven supremacy

Raven let herself take the punches as her face began to bleed. She didn’t fight back. She saw the hurt in Niki’s eyes and couldn’t- no, wouldn’t fight back. Why? What’s the point? She thought. She saw how Murphy tried to pull Niki off of her. She admired his efforts. Though his multiple attempts failed and it was Niki’s friends who got a hold of her and guided her out of the machine shop.

Raven sat there, her body going limp. She knew this wouldn’t be the end. She looked towards Murphy and her eyes started to water as she realized the mess she got him into. She never wanted anyone to get hurt and she felt stupid and selfish for letting all this happen. She tried to get up because despite Murphy seeing her hurting before, this time felt different. This time, she felt like she would never be able to come back from it. But against her best efforts, she was in too much pain to move. She tried to shy away from Murphy but it was no use. He noticed how she felt as soon as they stepped in the machine shop. He always noticed.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Murphy made his way across the room towards her. He looked just as beat up as her which made Raven feel a twinge in her heart, the same twinge she felt when McCreary was torturing him right in front of her and she felt powerless.

“She got you pretty bad Reyes” Murphy said through a half chuckle.

Raven didn’t know how to respond to that. She managed to only choke out a half-nod. 

“Look Raven,” Murphy began, “you’re a good person, maybe the best out of all of us. You can’t beat yourself up about this. I won’t let you. You can’t put the blame on yourself. It’s not your fault.” 

“Except that it is Murphy,” Raven said through a tired tone. “All of this is my fault. If I never asked Hatch to fix the damn thing he wouldn’t be dead. He would still be alive. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like shit. And I’m scared Murphy, I’m scared that this isn’t the end of it.” Raven only allowed herself to be this vulnerable around Murphy and she never really understood why. It just started to become second nature for her.

“Raven, you saved hundreds of lives today. You’re the one who got the radiation under control. You’ve saved us time and time again, from a nuclear apocalypse to getting us back down to earth. You’re a good person Reyes; my moral compass would be broken if you weren’t in my life. Morality not immorality right?”

Raven looked up at Murphy. How did he always know what to say? 

“But it still hurts Murphy…” Raven felt the tears stream down her face and gave up on trying to hide them. “Knowing I could’ve saved him if I just did the damn thing myself. But no, I was selfish and I didn’t. How am I supposed to live with myself?”

“Hey...Reyes…” Murphy said softly as he moved closer to her. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that stained her face. “You can’t save everyone, even as hard as you try, you can’t, and I know that hurts, it hurts like hell but the more we accept that, the easier it gets. We’ve all done bad things, sometimes things that aren’t justifiable. But what you did today, you saved lives. Never forget that.”

“Maybe it’s the other way around Murphy, maybe you’re my moral compass” Raven said softly. She was always amazed at how Murphy just completely, undeniably, understood her.

“Yea?” he softly smiled towards her. “Yea” she replied. They were closer now. Murphy brought his hand to the side of her face and Raven looked into his eyes. They met in the middle and as Murphy brought his mouth against hers everything fell into place. Raven knew she would always have this guilt inside of her, but being with Murphy, this moment right now, she finally felt like she found comfort.


End file.
